Untitled
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Yue is sick, and while in his feverish sleep he remembers his father... and his mother YAOI Chapter Three now up!
1. Part 1

Untitled.  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
"Are you ok Yuki?" Touya asked his boyfriend. A concerned tone on his almost always cold voice. You are paler than usual." The silver haired boy just smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Don't worry." He said. "I think I just caught a flu or something." He reassured his lover by taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.   
  
"I don't think its you." Syaoran added. Placing a hand on Yukito's forehead. The older man couldn't help but feel a shiver running down his spine when those cold hand made contact with his skin. Yue seemed to like the contact.  
  
*I'm not sick. * Yue's voice sounded on Yukito's head *Tell them*  
  
*Ok.... let me see* He answered.  
  
"Ano... Yue says he's not sick." He tried, but Sakura's scowl was the only answer he got.  
  
"Syaoran..." She asked.  
  
"Hai. I think we should see Yue... If that's ok with you Yukito-san." He got a smile in return.  
  
"Of course." In seconds the gentle boy was replaced with the white angel, a scowl marring his pale face.   
  
"Traitor..." He hissed. His cheeks were red and his eyes lightly unfocussed. Li placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.  
  
"You are burning Yue."   
  
"It's weird anyway." Kero blinked.   
  
"Why?" The brown haired girl looked at him.  
  
"Clow-sama made us so we couldn't get sick." He said flying to sit on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"That's why I told you I'm not sick." Yue drawled. He felt so tired; his body ached and only wanted to sleep.  
  
"I think we should call Eriol." Sakura said sitting by Yue's side and taking reassuringly his hand. "I'm sure he'll know what's happening to you."  
  
"No... I don't think we-" The moon angel wasn't able to finish his sentence as the doorbell rang. Sakura gave him a mischievous smile as she answered.  
  
"Hello" Eriol was in the doorway, a suitcase on his hand and Spinel on his shoulder. Nakuru by his side let go of her own suitcase and ran inside the house.  
  
"TOOOOOOUYA!!!" She beamed as she glomped the irritated man.  
  
*HANDS OFF MY MAN!!!* Yue felt Yukito yelling. And sighed. "Rubymoon, you are making Yukito angry and therefore making my have a headache."  
  
"Huh?" She blinked, still attached to Touya's neck.  
  
"Let him go Nakuru." Eriol sighed.  
  
"Oh." She blinked and let go of her dearest Touya. Sakura smiled nervously and helped Eriol in, trying to ignore the angry glare Yue was giving her.  
  
"How are you feeling Yue?" The english boy asked as he sat by his side on the spot Sakura had earlier been. From this position he smiled at Li who was sitting at the other side of the couch, still feeling Yue's forehead. The chinese boy smiled and nodded a greeting in return.  
  
"I'm fine." He growled. "Just tired." The black haired boy raised an eyebrow and looked at the brown haired one who shook his head.  
  
"He has a fever and I think it's increasing. His limbs are a lot more tense and I think they might be painful."  
  
Sakura and Touya blinked.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"For the spectral aura of Yue's." Both brothers sweatdropped. Touya had long ago recovered his powers and Sakura had increased hers but still none of them were accustomed to look into someone's aura.  
  
"Sakura-san." Eriol looked at her. "Do you have a room where Yue can rest. I think he'll need to sleep."  
  
"Yes... of course!" She answered and led the way to her room. After a few steps she noticed Yue wasn't following. "Yue..."  
  
"I said I'm *NOT* sick." If Sakura didn't know the angel well enough she would have sworn she saw him pouting while he crossed his arms over his chest. She thought for a moment what she could do to get the judge to sleep and then her eyes brightened.  
  
"SLEEP" she called softly. The blue fairy-like card flew down the stairs and before Yue had time to react, was spraying him with her dust, making him fall asleep. Sakura smiled "FLOAT" she called again and saw with satisfaction as Yue floated through the stair and directly to Sakura's bed where he was laid. The brown haired girl made a victory sign and thanked her cards.  
  
"He'll be so pissed when he wakes up." Syaoran sweatdropped. Eriol giggled.  
  
"But at least he'll be all right by then."  
  
"True." Nakuru laughed. "Now the three of you just concentrate on curing mister giggles and I'll take care of the house!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at the nickname Nakuru had for Yue.  
  
"I'll make some tea." She said and left the room, pushing Nakuru out with her.  
  
Once alone. Both boys sighed and sat at each side of Yue, checking his pulse and temperature and looking for a cause that HE was the one sick instead of Yukito.  
  
"How are things going with Sakura-chan." Eriol asked lightly. He noticed Li stiffening and regretted asking.  
  
"Not so good." He whispered back. "She's been increasing her powers and... well... things had not been the same."  
  
"What do you mean?" Now eriol was concerned.  
  
"Well... I don't feel the same around her and I can see she's feeling the same. It's like..." he stopped for a moment. Afraid to say what he felt.  
  
"You know you can trust me Li-kun."  
  
"Thanks.... The problem is... I feel like her magic is breaking the feelings we had for eachother." The English boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But that's not what bothers you the most isn't it?" He asked. Li shook his head.  
  
"What bothers me is... well... that...That I don't care anymore." Blue eyes widened.  
  
"You don't think some force is stealing the love you two share don't you? Maybe that's what made Yue sick." The Chinese boy stroked Yue's hair gently.  
  
"I don't think so... Why would someone want Sakura's and my love?"  
  
"True." Eriol sighed, unconsciously following the movement of Li's hand on Yue's silver hair with his eyes, a wave of longing running through him.  
  
"Yue's fever is heating up more." He whispered. "Maybe we should try to cool him down?" Li removed his hand from the angel's forehead and was regarded with a moan of disappointment.   
  
" 'Kaachan..." He whispered, taking Li's smaller hand in his and placing it again on his hair. Both boys blinked.  
  
"Eriol. Did Yue have a mother?" Syaoran asked while blushing.  
  
"I... I don't know." The other answered truthfully. "That's one of the things I don't remember from my previous life."  
  
"Erm... then you don't know why would he call ME of all people his mother??" The poor boy was getting nervous by the second as the taller man nuzzled his hand happily before settling to sleep on his side, never releasing said hand.  
  
"You...you got me on that one." Giggled Eriol, suddenly finding the situation all too amusing.  
  
"Eriol..." Li scowled.  
  
"Sorry... but you have to admit it is kind of cute seeing the two of you like that..."  
  
"ERIOL!!"  
  
Yue opened his eyes lightly ad a little smile touched his lips, in his feverish mind he never saw two little boys sitting by his side on his new master's room, but two young men on his own room at the mansion. He closed his eyes again and settled into a sleep full of dreams.  
  
  
****   
  
"XIAOLONG(1)!!!" a female voice shrieked, he opened his light violet eyes and got up from bed, seemed like someone was mad with his mother.  
  
"Lin lin, please lower your voice! You'll wake all!" His mother whispered to the infuriated woman, she had long honey-brown hair and livid green eyes. Her presence made him nervous.   
  
But mother seemed to know her and trust her so it was ok. He approached silently the receiving area where his mother was talking with that strange woman.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing here! Don't you know your mother's been worried?!? What's so important that you have to stay with Master Clow for so long!!?" The woman scolded mother. Sitting angrily on a chair and accepting the tea his mother offered.  
  
"Lin Lin... please be reasonable! Master Clow asked me to help him finishing the book... and since it was a great amount of energy he offered me to recuperate here."  
  
"And you accepted?! Master Clow already had 52 cards and a guardian! What else would he need?!" The woman glared.  
  
"The judge of course!" His mother smiled proudly. Yue felt a warm feeling on his belly. "You should see him Lin Lin. He's beautiful and intelligent!" Now Yue was blushing. Mother always talked about him as if he was the most perfect thing on the world... father always said they were going to get spoiled but mother hardly listened. He was very proud of him and Kerberos.   
  
His mother honey-brown eyes tuned to him and a smile graced his face.  
  
"Did we wake you Yue?" He asked walking to his hiding spot behind the door. Yue nodded, blushing for being caught listening. Mother just took his hand and led him to the couch where he immediately crawled to sit on mother's lap, one of the only places in the world besides Father's embrace that he felt protected and happy.  
  
The woman's eyes were wide as she gazed at him then looked at his mother.  
  
"This...this child!!" She tried.  
  
"This is Yue, Lin Lin. Yue..." He smiled. "This is Lin Lin. We've been friends since we were children." Yue looked at the woman who was pale, her green eyes trembling. Yue blinked confused.  
  
"You were a child too 'kaachan?" He asked curious. His mother laughed and stroked his hair.  
  
"Yeah... when dinosaurs ruled the earth and your father was a teenager!" He giggled. Yue's violet eyes widened.  
  
"Father was a child too!?" He asked in awe. Which made his mother laugh harder.  
  
"I don't know Yue..." He said. "I think I'll have to ask him."  
  
""Thanks for the confidence Xiaolong." A deep voice said in amusement. Yue looked at the doorway and smiled as his father made his way into the room to sit by his mother's side on the couch.  
  
His mother just laughed,  
  
"Well you *are* older than me." He said still stroking Yue's hair and trying to look innocent. His father rolled his eyes.  
  
" I'm 5 years older than you... and you'll confuse Yue." His mother pouted.  
  
" You are still older than me..." he mumbled and stuck his tongue out at Clow. The magician smiled tenderly at him.  
  
Yue sighed and snuggled deeper into his mother embrace, he loved when his parent played together. They seemed so happy. His father looked at Lin Lin and bowed.  
  
"I apologize for stealing Xiaolong for so many weeks but as you might see... I needed his help to create the guardian and the judge." His father explained, reaching to stroke his hair too.  
  
Lin Lin seemed to disapprove this as her eyes hardened even more.  
  
"If I may ask Master Clow. Why would you need Xiaolong? Why not any of the other students?" His father smiled and put a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"You of all people should know that Xiaolong is the most powerful and skilled of your clan... therefore it was more possible for him to help me." Even though his father explained to that rude woman with his charming smile, she seemed to make deaf ears to his logic. Of course his mother was the most powerful of his clan!  
  
"Xiaolong..." Lin Lin tried again. "Your mother has been worried for you... It's been..." Her voice cracked. "It's been weeks since we last saw you..." Yue frowned. Was this what his father called guilt trips? It sounded so mean to tell that to his mother.  
  
He glanced up at his mother, which sighed defeated.  
  
"Ok." He said. "I'll go."  
  
The mean woman's face brightened visibly and held out her hand for him.   
  
"IYA!!" Yue cried, wrapping his short arms tightly around his mother's neck "Don't leave me 'kaachan!! I promise Kero and I will be good but don't leave!!" He whimpered looking at the man with huge tears on his violet eyes.  
  
Mother looked at him with a sweet smile, whipping the tear from his cheeks, he then looked at Clow who answered with that same sweet smile.  
  
"Ne, Yue, why don't you and Kerberos go and meet your grandmother?" The magician proposed ignoring the look of total hate the woman was sending him. Xiaolong brightened and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure mother will love to see my "sons"."  
  
"Then you won't leave us alone mother?" Yue asked softly, "We can go with you?" At his mother's nod he beamed and ran to his and Kerberos' room. "KERO!! WE'RE GONNA MEET GRANDMOTHER!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: For now this is kind of confusing, I'm not very familiar with Clow and all, so I'm just supposing... I hope you all liked. Next part soon. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: This is second part (du'h!) Thank to al of you who left reviews, about the confusing stuff. This is kind of a alternative timeline where Clow asked someone from the LI family (syaoran's) to help him create Yue and Kero, since this person (a male by the way) HAS to have parents, and since Yue and Kero call him "Mommy" Yue and Kero have granparents.  
  
Untitled.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Part two.  
  
  
  
Yue woke up as he heard a thump, looking around he found himself again on Sakura's room, looking around he found Eriol sleeping at his feet on the bed but no sight of Li. Outside it was dark and he guesses maybe the Chinese boy had gone home.  
  
"You should try to sleep some more." Yue turned to the door and found, to his surprise that Li was still with them, he had just entered carrying three mugs of tea.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked the boy whom sat by his side and offered some tea to him.  
  
"About midnight. Sakura and the others went to sleep… she's really worried for you."  
  
"Ah…" he said, sipping his tea. It tasted sweet and familiar…comforting even. "why aren't you on your house?" he asked. Li shrugged.  
  
"Eriol and I are the ones that know better how to take care of you… I'm staying until you recover."  
  
Both turned as they heard a rather loud "THUMP" and sweatdropped as they saw Eriol had fell from the bed only his feet remaining upwards. Yue picked him by the foot and lifted him back, sighing.  
  
"Thousand years and he still sleeps like he used to." His comment earned him a giggle from the Chinese boy.  
  
"It's hard to believe the powerful Clow Reed had problems sleeping on a bed."  
  
Yue smiled back.  
  
"Mother had to drag him back up all night, it was always a sight to behold." His tone turned wistful.  
  
"You miss her a lot right?"  
  
"he" Yue corrected.  
  
"Uh?" Li looked puzzled.  
  
"My mother was male. His name was Xiaolong Li." The brown haired boy nodded, sipping his tea.  
  
"I have heard of him, he was the best student Clow had right?" Yue nodded.  
  
"He helped Clow to make me and Kerberos, that's why we called him mother." At every word his tone saddened some more "He was kind and sweet, always making sure Clow, Kerberos and I were well… Staying with us even against his clan's wishes." To his surprise a warm hand took his own, he looked up to see Syaoran smiling at him. Unconsciously Yue leaned to rest his head on his chest, it had been so long since he had relied on someone to get this kind of comfort, always detaching himself from other… it hurt the less like that.  
  
"Why don't you try to sleep a little more? You'll feel better in the morning." Li whispered, stroking his hair. Yue nodded and drifted to sleep once more, the steady beating on Syaoran's heart lulling him.  
  
****  
  
"More chocolate?" The old woman asked him with a bright smile. Yue nodded happily and kept eating, his mother smiled at him and drank his tea. By his side Kerberos, still a kitten, drank his milk happily.  
  
They had gone to meet their grandmother, and even against what Lin Lin had told them the woman was really a sweet mother, now he knew where had his mother gotten that warmness that always surrounded him.  
  
Xiaolong's mother had scolded him a little, until she saw them, when he explained what had happened and who they were all scolds were forgotten, the woman had invited them in, making sure they were comfortable and never ran out of candy. For Yue and Kerberos life was great now.  
  
"They are really cute son." She smiled at his mother who smiled back.  
  
"They are the most beautiful been I have seen." He said proudly. Making him and Kerberos blush.  
  
"You should have told me this got you so belated, I would have understood Xiaolong." Grandmother said, hugging her son tenderly. "But something's troubling you, isn't it son?"  
  
His mother only nodded.  
  
"Let me guess..." The woman began. "It has to do with a handsome foreigner and you?"  
  
Yue looked up immediately, Could it be his mother liked someone besides his father? That couldn't be!! His mother only blushed, earning him a knowing look from the elder woman.  
  
"I know it's not right…" He said softly, snuggling in his mother's embrace for understanding. "An I know the clan won't approve it… but I can't stop feeling like this." He buried his face on the woman's shoulder and his shoulder's shook lightly. A little paw on his arm made him turn.  
  
"Don't be sad mommy." Kerberos pouted. "Mommy has to smile always because if not daddy and us are sad too." He said, flying to land on his mother's arms. "I promise Yue and I will be good but don't cry again." The kitten looked imploringly at the young man who couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm not sad because of you Kero…" He whispered.  
  
"Then why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Yue asked, sitting on his mother's lap, looking at him with huge worried eyes. Their mother smiled at them and kissed both of their foreheads.  
  
"As I said, it's not your fault kids… Mommy just really likes someone… but it's not sure that his feelings are both-sided."  
  
"That's no problem mommy!" Kero beamed. "If you feel sad Daddy can kiss you all better, daddy's kisses are the best medicine!" Yue nodded his agreement at such a wonderful idea, but instead of making their mother happy he only got sadder.  
  
"I wish I could…" He whispered.  
  
Yue wanted to ask why not, but a knock on the door stopped him. His grandmother turned and walked to the door gasping as she opened it.  
  
"Excuse me… Merian… I…came to ask…"  
  
"Daddy!" Kero and Yue both beamed and ran to greet their father. Clow smiled at them and hugged them.  
  
"Why didn't you come sooner!" Kero asked. "Mommy is sad!" Yue nodded, dragging his father inside where his mother was still open mouthed in shock.  
  
"Xiaolong…" Clow began.  
  
"I thought you had to do a lecture to the village today." His mother interrupted him, not meeting his eyes. Clow sat by his side and shrugged.  
  
"I left MIRROR covering me up… this is more important." He answered taking his mother's hand tenderly. "I thought about a lot of things… after you and the kids left, the house seemed so empty without you… and then I thought…'What will happen when he leaves to live his own life… Will I be part of that life or… I won't see him again.'" Xiaolong looked at him wide eyed, Clow smiled.  
  
"I realized I couldn't live if I wasn't part of that life… so." He got up and walked to the older woman, kneeling at her feet respectfully. "Merian- san… I'm here to ask for…your son's hand."  
  
"Clow!" Xiaolong gasped, his honey-brown eyes full of tears.  
  
The old woman smiled at them both.  
  
"If that's what my son wants, I don't feel rightful to forbid him anything." She smiled. "He's been always making sure to make me and the rest of the Clan Happy, now it's his turn"  
  
"Mother…" Whispered Xiaolong, moved by his mother's words.  
  
Clow looked directly at him then, his eyes betraying how nervous he was.  
  
"Then... what do you say Xiaolong?" He asked lowly.  
  
"I… Of course!" Xiaolong said wrapping his arms tightly around Clow's neck.  
  
Yue and Kero looked at eachother confused.  
  
"That means… mommy and daddy weren't married before?" Kero asked, their grandmother just smiled and patted them both on their heads…  
  
"Now they are…"  
  
Xiaolong means "Little Dragon" Thanks to shiro for the translation.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Part 3

A/N how long does it take for a woman to realize she's been taking so long in updating? *sighs* Apparently two years *giggles* this chapter if not the ending, will seem a little rushed to you but I need to finish it as soon as I can so I can take the sequel in hand and continue it (as always I'm unorganized and have a mess with this fic)  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Untitled.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Part Three.  
  
"Daddy?" little Yue asked as Clow Reed woke him and Kero early that morning. "What's happening?" The magician smiled at him tenderly and pulled the bed sheets back.   
  
"I need to talk with you two in private so we'll have a little walk on the forest…" he explained kindly as he helped the little angel dress. By their side Kero yawned.  
  
"Why? Is mommy going with us?" At this their father shook his head.  
  
"Xiaolong has not been feeling very well so… we'll not bother him this early in the morning ne?"  
  
"Ok." Both children sighed and got ready to leave, both wondering what was so important that Clow couldn't talk with their mother in the room.  
  
****  
  
Yue opened his eyes once more, it seemed sleep was elusive to him that night. Looking around he saw that Eriol was once more on the floor, sleeping soundly and occasionally rubbing his belly and even if you looked long enough you could see him drooling.  
  
Where was the deign Clow Reed now? The angel asked himself silently… and reached with a hand to lift the boy off the floor when he realized he could not move, his left hand was immobilized. Frantically fearing that his disease had impossibilited his hand he looked around…  
  
And his eyes softened…  
  
Because sleeping around his arm was Li Syaoran, holding to himself a strand of his long silver hair and smiling tenderly even in his rest.  
  
All the hard edges of the boy's normal expression were gone, and in its place was the soft innocence of the child he was, and the tenderness every descendant of Clow had in them… and more so, his mother's descendants.  
  
Yes, his mother's side of the Li Clan had many descendants and Yue knew all of them by name and age. He could recognize them easily for the way they smiled, the same warmth and light filtered through their smiles as his mother's once did. Syaoran was one of those descendants and so was his cousin Meiling. But strangely enough his mother and sisters weren't.  
  
The blood of Xiaolong's line was carried by Syaoran's father, a noble man who died at young age. A few weeks after the boy's birth.   
  
Was that resemblance that had made the angel not kill the boy when he had made his judgment? Or what had moved him to help him in countless occasions? Yue idly wondered which side would he pick if ever encountered with a fight…  
  
Sakura, His Mistress…  
  
Eriol, his former master…  
  
Or the last descendant of his beloved mother, Syaoran…  
  
Would he take the risk of loosing the last person in the word to carry Xiaolong's family blood? And never see others looking like him? Laughing and taking care of kids like his mother had done to him?  
  
He wasn't sure…  
  
And the possibility scared him…  
  
"He looks so pretty doesn't he?" asked a soft voice, effectively puling Yue from his musings. He turned his cold violet eyes to stare at Eriol who was laying his arms and head on the border of the bed, and staring at the sleeping Chinese boy tenderly.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked feigning ignorance. The English boy just smiled longingly.   
  
"Maybe you could help me on this Yue." He began. "Since my memories as Clow Reed are not as much as I would like…" The silver haired angel looked confused, but nodded his consent. Eriol sighed.  
  
"Whenever I look at Sakura-san, I recognize her as the Card Mistress I chose centuries ago…. And so I do with every body else. I saw them all when I saw in the future whether Sakura-san would be a good caretaker for my cards and you two… demo.. . Cerberus and you, the feeling of protectiveness I get when I think of you is different. Stronger even than the one I feel when I think of Ruby Moon or Spinel, whom I love dearly." The small magician blinked when his angel smiled tenderly at him and patted him in the head.  
  
"We were more than your creations… we were your children.. back there when I was a kid. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were children too, but you created them alone… Us…" He stopped. Looking down and feeling embarrassed. "Cerberus… Kero and I…. We had you, Clow as a father, and we had also a mother… maybe is the bond of love you had for our mother than make us different from your other creations."   
  
Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
"I… I had a wife?" He asked shocked. If it had been such an important person in his life, why couldn't he remember?   
  
Yue looked at him a shook his head, it was odd having this conversation with the English boy, considering he was been parental with his own father. Yet he couldn't help himself…  
  
"A husband. Xiaolong Li. One of your students while you visited the Li Clan in China. He was our mother as you were our father, I guess you wouldn't wan to keep those memories for the pain the might bring to you…"  
  
"Pain? Why pain?" Asked Eriol in confusion, this was turning more shocking that he ever expected, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more…  
  
Yue just closed his eyes.  
  
***   
  
"Now boys, sit here." Clow smiled while he sat on a fallen tree trunk. The three of them had walked for an hour until the magician was sure no one would hear them and they chat would not perturb Xiaolong while he slept.   
  
It had taken him too long to get his love to bed last night to risk it today..  
  
Once Yue and Kero were sitting by his side, he wrapped an around around each and sighed, wondering if his "sons" at this tender age would understand such an abstract matter.. he had to try.  
  
"Well… Yue, Cerberus.. you know your mother and I got consent of your grandmother to be together right?" Both boys nodded. "And you remember that then… people from the village, other students and more, stopped coming…just like your mother and I won't go to the village now…" Another nod.  
  
"We only see Grandma now… why is that daddy?" Kero asked worriedly. Had something happen on the village that they didn't know about? Was that the reason his mother mopped around the house and he and Yue had found him even crying sometimes?  
  
"Boys… there is some people that think that even though they love each other, two males cannot be together, there is people who condemn that kind of love and try to be as far as they can from it." Clow explained slowly, trying to phrase himself in terms his young sons could understand.  
  
"Well that's stupid." Pouted Yue, Kero nodding his agreement. "Now that mommy will become the head of the Li Clan he can change all that ne? That'll be great!!" The kids happiness was short lived when they saw their father sigh sadly and shake his head.  
  
"No… it doesn't work like that… You see, boys, your mother… Xiaolong had to be the Head of the Clan, you both know that.. but now that he married me… another male, he… the town people said…. " Something in Yue seemed to snap at that moment.  
  
"They kicked him out of the clan because he loves us?" He asked, small tears filling his violet eyes. Kero whimpered.  
  
"They can't do that! Mommy doesn't deserve it!!"   
  
"He was given a choice… leave us and take his rightful place…. Or be prepared for the consequences… Xiaolong choose us." As he said this Clow's hands caressed his boys' hair, trying to comfort them now that they knew the situation they all were in, his heart was now with his husband, his love… how he had seen him cry at night, staring at the village where he had grown through his window and feeling impotent to even near it now….   
  
"Now you have to be very nice with mommy and love him very much, he will need us three the most in this hard moment… understand boys?" The magician asked softly, staring at their eyes with care with raw determination too.  
  
Yue and Kero nodded, whipping their eyes and standing up.  
  
"Let's go daddy!" Kero smiled weakly and started to run to their house. "I wanna make breakfast for mommy!"  
  
"Wahh!!" Yelled Yue following the kitten. "I'll help!!"   
  
Clow smiled then… maybe… as a family… the four of them would make it right again..  
  
***   
  
"What happened then?" Asked Eriol curiously. Yue chuckled sadly at the boy's eagerness.  
  
"We went home, Clow was thinking of moving from China to England, maybe there Mother would not suffer so much…. But…" He stopped, violet eyes lowering to his hands.  
  
"But? But what?" The English boy was terribly into the story and wouldn't want to miss even a detail. "Xiaolong refused to leave? He went back to the clan? What?!" Yue shook his head.  
  
"On the way back we met Lin lin, the woman who had first accused mother before the council. Little is to say that Clow hated her… anyway she was walking to the village from our home and when Clow asked her what she was doing in there, she just smirked and said.   
  
'I came to retrieve the sword of the clan head. Since Xiaolong won't be using it any longer.' Clow was enraged but he let her go, a few village men were with her and it would not have been wise to start a fight."  
  
"That sword…?" Eriol blinked.  
  
"Yes." Nodded the angel. "Is the same sword Syaoran uses… I can only guess that once he is of age he will be called back to China as the Clan's head… Anyway, stop interrupting me or I won't finish my story."  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"Better… As I was saying we let that woman, Lin lin go… Clow was a prudent man and didn't want to cause mother more pain by killing his people…. That was his major mistake… we went home, ready to comfort Xiaolong since we could guess all the curses his former people told him while retrieving the cursed sword… but what we saw once we arrived what much worse than we ever expected…." By now tears where threatening to spill from the angel's violet eyes, Eriol had never seen him like that.  
  
"What…happened?" He asked cautiously… fearing the worst.  
  
"The house was on fire and the doors magically locked… mother, and the Clow Cards, trapped inside… had no chance to escape the fire…" With a pale hand Yue covered his mouth to mask the sobs that were now escaping his traitorous lips.  
  
Eriol didn't need more explanations… He understood quite well now why he didn't have those memories of his past life… he even regretted asking the angel…  
  
His loved one…  
  
His beautiful Xiaolong had died… killed by the hate of his own family…  
  
Now he could remember…  
  
That sweet smile….   
  
The tender kisses and kind words…  
  
Everything that made him fall in love once with his student was coming back full force in his mind… all the love, the promises…the lost…  
  
He could remember something Yue didn't know too… He remembered his revenge on the family… oh did he remember…  
  
He went to Xiaolong's village and entered his cousin's house… Jhin, something was her name… a nice woman to say the least she was going to marry the following day with a man designated by the council and she was too scared to argue with them…  
  
Clow explained everything that had happened to her, and Jhin, in her horror promised to help him get his revenge, all of course secretly…  
  
Using magic he implanted his seed into her body and impregnated her with a child, mix of his and Xiaolong's magical essence… The Li Clan would never EVER get rid of their union… even if they didn't want it… they would never notice they were spreading Xiaolong and his descendants all over their precious pure blood line. Not until he in his reincarnation told them so…  
  
The shame they would suffer would be priceless…  
  
After preparing everything he took Kero and Yue and left for England. He had new cards to create and eternity to try and forget his dead love… and maybe someday.. heal the pain…  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and sighed… he would have to live with this memory once again… and the pain that came with it, just like Yue and Cerberus had been doing for centuries…  
  
"Are you feeling any better Yue?" He asked softly, his eyes landing on Syaoran's sleeping form and filling with infinite sadness. The last of his descendants…. The living proof that once, Xiaolong had loved him, and he had loved him in return.  
  
The angel nodded.  
  
"Syaoran has been taking care of me all night.. My fever is gone.." Eriol nodded back and got up.   
  
"Well then… I guess I won't be needed anymore…"  
  
"You are going back to England so soon?" the black haired boy nodded.   
  
"I have too much to deal with… and staying here and……..looking at you two……and him…" He said pointing at the Chinese boy. Yue nodded in understanding.  
  
"The resemblance is amazing isn't it?" He asked softly. Eriol only nodded.  
  
"Good Bye Yue… I'll be in contact…" he whispered before opening the door.  
  
"Ok." Sighed the silver haired being, leaning down and kissing the magician on the forehead. "Take care of yourself father…"   
  
Eriol left without a word and now illuminated by the full moon, staring as the boy left with his two guardians, Yue smiled sadly…  
  
"My last gift to you Clow Reed, my master, my father… once you go home.. you won't remember any of this… you won't suffer for a love that can't ever be again… mother would have liked you to be spared of the pain."  
  
Still sleeping, Syaoran frowned a little and hugged the pillow closer to his boy, whimpering a little as Eriol's presence drifted farther and farther away…Yue looked at him and his eyes filled with tears once more…  
  
"I know mom… I'll miss him too… but I won't let you two suffer this cursed love again… I don't want you to die now you finally reincarnated… sleep Mother… Sleep Xiao Lang Li…" With the sunrise approaching, the angel slipped once more in bed, hugging the Chinese boy to himself and closed his eyes… remembering the happy family they once were..  
  
The happy family he had so close, yet he would never reach… for the sake of his parents…  
  
END.  
  
A/N: Sad. I know… yet I kinda like it… seems a little rushed ? I hope not… anyway, I needed to finish this fic to concentrate on the sequel which in fact is "To reach for freedom." (I couldn't wait to finish this fic earlier so I published the first chap already…) I hope you all liked this and leave some encouragement to continue it. Will Eriol and Syaoran finally be together? Find out there. 


End file.
